Belleza mortal
by Piccolina-07
Summary: Rosalie Hales es presumida,fastidiosa y siente un odio profundo hacía Bella. Sin embargo, si la descubriesemos bien e indagasemos en su vida humana, nos dariamos cuenta de por qué sucede esto... Descubre su vida y muerte en este one-shot


**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Lo prometido es deuda, espero que les guste... ya saben, muchos rr xfavor, que serán respondidos en la proxima parte. Gracias

**Rosalie Hale - INTERMEDIO**

_Te ves hermosa _pensé mientras me observaba en el espejo inmenso de marco dorado que tenía en mi habitación. Acababa de comprarme un hermoso vestido color rosa pálido, que a pesar de no ser de diseñador, en mi opinión me sentaba realmente muy bien.

Me di la vuelta para observa mi cuerpo desde todos los ángulos, _¡vaya! Si hubiese llevado este vestido al baile de graduación, habrían muerto de envidia_; me sorprendí a mi misma sintiendo pesar por aquellas chicas simplonas que habitaban en Forks, y que consideraban que comprar un vestido de más de treinta dólares en Port Angels era la panacea. Sonreí sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente para ver como mi cabello rubio como el sol, se movía rítmicamente de un lado a otro; era increíble pensar que alguien estuviese siempre cavilando en lo bien que se veía, pero era inevitable –al menos para mi-.

Continué mirándome en el espejo imaginándome con cuales accesorios luciría mejor el vestido, y casi sin querer (y sin darme cuenta) hice un gesto de espanto… aquel color rosa era idéntico al del vestido que usaba aquella fatídica noche. Fruncí el entrecejo, la belleza para las mujeres en general, era un obsequio otorgado por una fuerza superior, más sin embargo… para mí había funcionado como una maldición y un don al mismo tiempo.

De inmediato mis recuerdos se nublaron, hasta formar el paisaje de la amarga noche, en que no solo deje atrás mi vida, sino también a mi familia, mis sueños… todo: Caminaba por la amplia calle adoquinada, era tarde… aunque no tanto como para que no hubiesen peatones circulando; personas cuyos rostros alegres me acompañaban en mi trayecto de manera silenciosa. Levanté la mirada hacía el cielo, estaba comenzando a nublarse, signo inequívoco de que pronto nevaría.

Anduve hundida en mis pensamientos por lo que pareció una eternidad: Vera, mi mejor amiga (y precisamente la dueña del hogar del que acababa de partir), había contraído nupcias hacía un año con un plomero… _¡Ja! – _Había pensado al enterarme mientras mi madre, se horrorizaba visiblemente - _¡que gran negocio ha hecho! Casarse con un plomero. _Estaba claro que no podía ser feliz, por lo que me propuse a mi misma ir en algún momento a dar una ojeada, más que nada por curiosidad (algo muy típico del sexo femenino); Vera y su esposo no tardaron en tener descendencia, así que con mayor razón debía ir a visitarla. Recordaba el regalo que le había comprado al bebé a la perfección: un sonajero con motivos de animalitos.

*** * * * ***

El rostro pecoso y sonrosado de Vera me recibió con una sonrisa, al abrir la puerta de la diminuta casa que ocupaban en uno de los cruces de la avenida principal.

¡Rose! – exclamo feliz – que bueno que has venido

Le sonreí de regreso, en realidad era un gusto volver a verla; me hacía recordar todos los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado en nuestra infancia, jugando con muñecas o haciendo fiestas de té. Baje la mirada un segundo después, al notar en sus brazos un bulto tembloroso.

Acababa de entrar en la estancia y el ambiente plácido, confortable y amoroso me había desviado de mi verdadero propósito. Además estaba aquel bulto en los brazos de mi amiga, el cual de un momento a otro se descubrió ante mis ojos: un bebé blanco como la nieve, de brillantes ojos color café y cabello castaño claro me devolvió la mirada.

De inmediato quedé fascinada, y mi lado maternal salió a flote.

¡Que belleza! – exclame acercando mi mano a la cabeza del bebé para acariciarle el cabello

Vera sonrió encantada y lo aproximó un paso más a mí

Te presento a James – dijo con ternura – estoy segura de que se llevaran muy bien

Sonreí, la voz de Vera me llegaba algo lejana pues su hijo – el bultito tembloroso de hacía un momento – acababa de envolverme en su mirada. No tenia ninguna experiencia con bebés (mi hermano menor tenía trece años) pero estaba ciento por ciento segura de que nunca me había sucedido algo como aquello.

Para comenzar estaba visiblemente fascinada y después apenas pude resistirme cuando mi amiga, tendió con cuidado sus brazos hacía mí, con intenciones de entregarme a James.

¿Te gustaría cargarlo?

¿Cargarlo? – balbucee - ¿puedo?

Vera asintió riendo mientras yo lo tomaba entre mis brazos con un cuidado inusitado, ella se dio la vuelta hablando e indicándome que iría a la cocina a preparar té.

Levanté la mirada para darle una mirada al recibidor por primera vez, mientras James me apretaba el dedo y hacía ruiditos; la sala era diminuta y tan solo mostraba un par de cuadros de aspecto desvaído en las paredes cubiertas con un horrendo papel tapiz.

No es que fuese exactamente mi intención pensar en ello, más sin embargo no pude evitarlo: ¡la casa era horrible! No tenía casi muebles, y todo lo que la ocupaba parecía salida de un mercado de pulgas, pero por algún sorprendente y extraño motivo, la atmósfera que me rodeaba me hacía sentir que estaba en un verdadero hogar, uno en el que nada malo sucedía y en el que el amor bañaba cada rincón sin problemas.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el esposo de Vera arribó a casa, trate de no hacer ningún gesto, cuando noté el cariño con que trataba a mi amiga… ¡era simplemente adoración! Me atrevería a decir que de haber tenido que recibir un disparo por ella lo habría hecho. También pude notar que era un hombre sencillo y sin muchas aspiraciones, pero eso a ella parecía no importarle (algo que no fue muy de mi agrado).

Charlamos sobre muchos temas –incluyendo la planificación de mi boda- lo que ocasionó que se hiciera más tarde de lo que deseaba. Así que dando por terminada la visita, me despedí con cariño de todos (en especial de James).

Por favor Rose, regresa pronto – dijo Vera acariciando mi cabello

¡Por supuesto que lo haré! – respondí encantada abrazándola una última vez – además debo volver a visitar a mi nuevo amiguito

El esposo de Vera sonrió al tiempo que estrechaba a mi amiga por los hombros

Es usted bienvenida cada vez que desee venir, señorita Rose

Me quedé sorprendida un par de segundos para luego sonreírle, e iniciar mi camino de vuelta a casa. Comenzaba a helar, por lo que consideré una suerte llevar mi sombrero; recorrí la calle lentamente, sin dejar de pensar en Vera, su familia, su casa… y sentí una extraña punzada en el corazón que provocó que me atragantase.

*** * * * ***

Estaba envidiosa ¡y de que manera!: quería tener una vida igual a la de Vera, feliz y con un esposo encantador que me adorase y no se ocupase de mirar a los lados. Y por supuesto lograr la hazaña más grande de cualquier mujer: tener un bebé, un niño hermoso que reflejase el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Era estúpido e irracional que me sintiese así, pero la raíz de todo aquello, era haberme dado cuente de que con Royce – mi prometido- jamás iba a lograrlo… Con Royce no tendría más que dinero. Di un respingo al fijarme en que aquel tramo de la calle estaba desierto, así que apure el paso, no sin darme cuenta de que, se aproximaban a mi cuatro hombres, de los cuales dos llevaban sujetas botellas de licor.

Parpadee al darme cuenta de que, el que iba al centro era Royce, y suspire con alivio. Faltaban solo un par de metros para que me alcanzasen cuando lo escuche gritar mi nombre, su voz hizo eco en los rincones de manera siniestra.

¡ROSE! – dijo con fingido encanto – MI BELLA ROSE

Hola cariño – respondí aunque ya no sentía tanto alivio

Mi prometido se acerco seguido de sus amigos, a los cuales por cierto ya conocía muy bien. Todos eran de familias adineradas, y con casi todos había tenido trato en los últimos seis meses; Apenas Royce me tomó entre sus brazos, me di cuenta de que estaba más ebrio de lo que creía, por lo que al hablar su aliento a Brandy me golpeo con fuerza.

Trate de apartarme, pero él me atrajo con violencia de vuelta al lugar que había estado ocupando.

Para los que no la conocen, les presento a mi hermosa Rose – comentó en dirección a sus acompañantes, y más en concreto a un moreno y a un pelirrojo que se hallaban a su lado

Hola R-O-S-E –dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a mi excesivamente

Aparté con mucha más fuerza a Royce, lo que ocasiono que levantase las cejas y luego me sonriera de manera burlona.

¿A dónde crees que vas, nena? – soltó

Fruncí el entrecejo, y logré vislumbrar en su mirada, un brillo de malicia

No me llames nena – respondí molesta

Siempre le había dicho que odiaba ese sobrenombre, me parecía vulgar y desagradable. No era la nena de nadie, para eso mi madre me había bautizado como Rosalie.

¡Pero si es lo que eres! – exclamo el moreno – eres la nena más bonita de todo el pueblo

¡Es cierto! – intervino un rubio a mi lado derecho cuyo nombre recordaba, era Mark – Oye Royce, deberías prestarnos a tu prometida

Me ofendí visiblemente, por lo que luche de nuevo por zafarme, justo cuando mi prometido me libero provocando que diera un par de pasos hacía tras, quedando detenida en medio de la acera con las mejillas rojas, y la mente aturdida.

No es mala idea, Mark – exclamo con repentino interés – después de todo una belleza así no debería desperdiciarse

Apreté los puños casi histérica, cuando llegase a casa lo primero que haría sería cancelar la boda, pensé de inmediato que jamás me había desilusionado tanto. Entrecerré los ojos y avance abriéndome paso entre el grupo; ellos rieron y repentinamente antes de que pudiese hacer o decir algo, Royce tiró de mi sombrero con fuerza.

Di un grito de dolor que resonó en la calle por entre las carcajadas furiosas de los hombres que me rodeaban; las lágrimas asaltaron mis ojos, al tiempo que me llevaba las manos a la cabeza aun sintiendo ardor en las áreas en que los alfileres que usaba para fijar el sombrero, habían estado.

Apreté aun más los dientes cuando sentí los brazos de Royce atraparme y luego propinarme un empujón en dirección al callejón continuo. Caí de rodillas al suelo raspándome las plantas de las manos; no supe de donde saque energía, pero me puse de pie de un salto con intenciones de correr lejos del grupo, justo cuando sentí a alguien sujetarme con fuerza de la parte baja de la falda de mi vestido. Escuché la tela rasgarse y como consecuencia volví a caer de bruces gritando y llorando copiosamente, al mismo tiempo el golpe me había hecho expulsar parte del aire que guardaba en los pulmones.

Escuche varias voces hacer chistes y reír mientras sentían como varias manos me tomaban y me daban la vuelta para quedar boca arriba observando de frente a Royce y al hombre pelirrojo.

¡Vaya Royce! Tu princesa es muy escurridiza

Si, creo que será mejor que alguno la sujete o escapara

Un par de manos me atraparon por los muñecas y llevaron mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza, mientras yo me debatía con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban.

No te preocupes Rosalie – dijo Royce acercando su rostro al mió y besándome la mejilla derecha, aun cuando me revolví furiosa – esto pasará rápido

Tal y como había dicho mi prometido, todo sucedió con más rapidez de la esperada, por lo que al menos una media hora después, mi cuerpo adolorido debido a los golpes, quedó tirado en medio de aquel sucio callejón; al mismo tiempo podía escuchar a Royce y sus amigotes alejarse riendo a mandíbula batiente.

¡Vaya Royce! – exclamo una voz a lo lejos – creo que tendrás que buscarte otra novia

_Maldito… ¡que estúpida has sido Rosalie! _Pensé parpadeando con fuerza para disipar un poco las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos; Allí, tendida y moribunda como estaba, me dedique a pensar en dos cosas: en primer lugar en mi familia, principalmente en Joseph, mi hermanito. Tan dulce, tan adorable… acostumbraba a decir que parecía una princesa y por supuesto que yo le creía; En segundo lugar, el hecho de que deseaba guardar la imagen de mi como había sido al menos hasta una hora antes de lo ocurrido: hermosa, y llena de auto confianza.

Arriba por entre los tejados vaporosos, podía ver como los copos de nieve caían con suavidad y lentitud hasta depositarse sobre mi cuerpo, levanté el brazo sintiendo la sangre de una de las heridas escurrirse mientras yo, trataba de capturar uno de aquellos diminutos puntos blancos.

Repentinamente una sensación de aflicción se apoderó de mí: iba a morir, de eso no había duda… pero lo que no quería era sucumbir en medio de tan espantoso lugar, deseaba que por lo menos mi familia se enterase. Trate de gritar, pero todo lo que logré dar un leve chillido y allí me di cuenta: acababa de dar mi último suspiro, ya no tenía fuerzas.

Todo comenzó a tornarse negro, cuando escuche la voz dulce de un hombre hablarme, de inmediato la fuerza regreso a mi cuerpo, pero apenas lo suficiente como para tomar una bocanada de aire. Estaba muriendo, pero eso no evito que me asombrase: era el hombre más rubio que había visto hasta entonces, con suaves rasgos como cincelados por un artista en mármol y ojos del color del oro.

¿Señorita Hale? – dijo acariciándome el cabello

Lo único que recuerdo luego de eso fue el dolor de abandonar la vida, de permitir que los recuerdos se me escurrieran como agua entre los dedos y la negrura de la inconciencia. En medio de tan turbulento sentimiento, escuche una conversación extraña en la cual no pude reconocer ninguna de las voces participantes.

¡Estas demente Carlisle! – exclamo la voz dulce de un chico – estamos hablando de Rosalie, Rosalie Hale

Lo lamento, pero no podía dejar que muriese así… es tan hermosa

¡Precisamente por eso no debiste entrometerte! Es una chica preciosa, la reconocerán en cualquier lado, además es la única hija de la familia Hale, ¿crees que no están buscándola?

¡Se que hice mal! Pero no iba a dejar que se perdiera tanta belleza, merecía otra oportunidad

_¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¡Oh por dios! Que dolor más insoportable… al menos se que aun soy bonita._ Y de esa manera desperté… si, así es, desperté, en medio de un lugar completamente desconocido y rodeada de personas extrañas, entre los que se encontraba aquel hombre precioso.

Adaptarme a mi nueva vida no fue fácil, más que todo porque no dejaba de preguntarme ¿por qué Carlisle me había condenado?... es decir, no me preocupaba no poder comer, no poder dormir y no poder ver a mi familia – aunque estaba claro que los extrañaba – lo que me hacía desear haber muerto en aquel sucio callejón, era el hecho de que los vampiros no pueden cambiar, no son capaces de envejecer, ni de variar nada de su aspecto, por lo tanto era imposible que saliera embarazada. Podría amar, pero nunca estaría en capacidad de tener un bebé tan adorable como James, que era sin lugar a dudas mi más grande anhelo.

¿Cómo pudiste haberme hecho esto? – exclame un día en medio de la única pelea que tuve con Carlisle - ¿crees que me agrada estar atada a este cuerpo y a esta edad de por vida?... ¡me has condenado, Carlisle! Y nunca te perdonare por eso

Pero era mentira, si lo perdone, e inclusive hasta lo comprendí. Carlisle no era de los que disfrutaban con el sufrimiento ajeno, por lo que podía imaginarme lo que había sentido al verme moribunda aquella noche de Diciembre. Sin embargo decidí que mi venganza no iría dirigida a él, ¡no! En absoluto, la verdad era que tenía un grupo de victimas mucho mejor para hacerlas pagar por todo lo que me había tocado vivir: Royce y sus amigos.

*** * * * ***

_La venganza es dulce _pensé la noche en que entre al hotel donde Royce había decidido refugiarse, vestida de novia (robado) y llevando un preciosos ramo de rosas rojas que había comprado para tan perfecta ocasión.

No puede ser – exclamaba apretado (con cara de horror) contra el rincón de la habitación – tú estas muerta

Si, así es… esto es solo una pesadilla cariño – dije aproximándome con el ramo sujeto como si estuviese caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia, entre mis manos

A cada paso que daba, su piel iba perdiendo color, hasta que sudando como nunca en su vida, cayó de rodillas al suelo de madera desgastada sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Nos observamos por un segundo, y luego sonriendo, me le acerqué arrodillándome ante si; alargué la mano, y cuando la punta de mis dedos helados, alcanzaron su rostro dio un respingo y se golpeó la espalda contra la pared gritando.

Por favor Rosalie – murmuro llorando – por favor… no era mi intención

¿Qué cosa no era tu intención? – solté con voz envenenada tomándolo del cabello y echándole la cabeza hacía atrás – hacer las cosas horribles que hiciste y luego dejarme tirada a mi suerte en el lugar más asqueroso del pueblo

Lo lamento – exclamo llorando con pesar

No, yo lo lamento Royce – dije con sinceridad dejándolo un momento sin habla – lamento haberme fijado en ti, supongo que tendrás otra oportunidad de redimir tus errores, pero por el momento, me encargare de que nadie más sufra por tu culpa

Lo que sucedió después es algo que por lo general prefiero no recordar y mucho menos contar, pero si puedo decir que como buena chica con educación católica, decidí dejar el ramo de rosas que había llevado, sobre el cuerpo sin vida del que había sido mi prometido como señal de que su momento había llegado.

Le lancé una última mirada rápida y no pude evitar sonreír

Ya no podrás lastimar a nadie más, Royce – dije en voz baja

Luego, salí por la ventana de la habitación y me perdí entre los árboles del bosque pensando en que debía deshacerme de aquel vestido de novia, que ahora exhibía manchones rojos por todo el corpiño y la larga falda que lo engalanaba.

*** * * * ***

Suspire saliendo de mi sopor cuando sentí las manos de Emmett (que acababa de entrar a la invitación y se había detenido en silencio tras de mi), apartarme el cabello del hombro; un segundo más tarde el espejo me devolvió el reflejo de su rostro acercándose a mi cuello y después el estremecimiento de sus labios al besarlo.

Sonreí ante su mirada al tiempo que me giraba y rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos.

Te ves como una princesa – dijo suavemente

Me mordí el labio, de haber podido habría llorado. Pero en vez de eso, me recosté sobre su pecho y suspire.

¿Eso crees? – pregunté dulcemente

No solo lo creo, también lo veo

Levante la cabeza y me acerque para besarlo, justo cuando escuche un suave golpeteo sobre la puerta del cuarto, Emmett me miro de forma burlona, como queriendo decir que quien estuviese tocando no podía ser más oportuno. Levante de nuevo la cabeza y con la rapidez de un rayo le di un corto beso; mientras él se reía por la acción, me volví y dije en voz baja _"adelante"_.

La cabeza despeinada de Alice no tardó en asomar por la puerta exhibiendo su característica sonrisa de alegría, la misma que solía embargarla con cada nuevo día.

¡Hola Rose! Oye, necesito ayuda… ¿podrás darme una mano con la decoración?

Si, claro – respondí sin dudar – ya bajo a ayudarte

Mi hermana sonrió y más tarde se perdió de vista, mientras yo me separaba de Emmett con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro. El me echo otra mirada al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la cama a sus espaldas.

¿Iras con ese vestido a la fiesta?

No, creo que se lo daré a Alice

¿A Alice? – Emmett rió – pero si se te ve precioso

Si, pero el rosa no es mi color

¿Desde cuando?, porque que yo sepa hay muchas cosas rosa en nuestro armario

No importa Emmett – dije entrando al cuarto de baño con unos jeans y una camiseta para cambiarme – sinceramente no quiero este vestido, no me sienta bien

Salí de nuevo lista para bajar, mientras Emmett se encogía de hombros pensando aun en el vestido. Lo miré atentamente un buen rato, aquello me ayudó a darme cuenta de que había sido muy afortunada de que Carlisle me hubiese salvado dándome una nueva vida, puesto que de lo contrario jamás habría tenido a Emmett a mi lado; pero por sobre todas las cosas, me hizo sentir reconfortada el hecho de que Emmett tenía las mismas expresiones que recordaba en el bebé de Vera, era casi como volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos. Sentí una puntada de pena en mi corazón, ¿qué habrá sido de Vera y James? Suponía que habían continuado con su feliz vida, logrando lo que yo tanto ansiaba.

Sonreí de nuevo esperando que así fuese, y que estuviesen donde estuviesen continuasen siendo dichosos; de un instante a otro mi humor cambio, mejorando notablemente la perspectiva de tener que enfrentarme a mi hermano menor y a su novia en una celebración poco importante de cumpleaños.

Observe brevemente a mi esposo y le lancé un beso, más tarde me perdí de vista a través de la puerta.

Por favor – dije riendo en un tono muy bajo mientras bajaba las escaleras – no te olvides de bajar puntualmente a la fiesta y bien vestido, ó Alice sufrirá un ataque

Allí estaré preciosa – lo escuche decir mientras su voz se mezclaba con el ruido del televisor – allí estaré


End file.
